This invention relates to electric plug type fuses. Such fuses are mass-produced, low cost items, and each additional manufacturing step and/or each additional part is, therefore, of critical importance to the acceptance of any plug fuse design. It is, therefore, the prime object of this invention, to provide electric plug type fuses which are simple to manufacture, include a minimum of parts, and are more cost-effective than prior art plug fuse designs.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide cost-effective electric plug type fuses having a spring-biased solder joint for interrupting relatively small overload currents of excessive duration wherein the spring bias of the solder joint is established by the spring supporting the solder joint rather than by additional spring means.
Other objects of the invention and advantages thereof will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.